Memorias de tequila
by saypoid-kagamine
Summary: Llovía… siempre que eso pasaba era un mal augurio en mi casa, pues siempre que llovía una botella de tequila era mi compañera por toda la noche y todo se volvía negro y las memorias más escondidas salían a flote en ese momento, tanto como el tequila, como el eran mi debilidad. Fem!MéxicoXEspaña!


_**Notas: **_Primer fic donde meto a latin hetalia, y donde pongo un poco de historia, ya sé que no soy muy buena pero lo intento, neta lo intento T^T

_**Advertencias: **_NyoMéxicoXEspaña , Espamano y USAXNyoMéx, aparición de veneciano (no tengo nada en contra de los personajes )

_**Dedicatoria: **_Dedicado a las Hermosas de mi hermanas Valle (Ana-prussia) y Sur (Dany-aru) - que haría sin ustedes y sus locuras en rol! PD: me independizaré! Ok ,no Sur! Es broma, si quiero comer jijiji

_**Agradecimiento:**_ a la sensual pila de mi laptop por no morir antes de subir esto! Y también a Vero Vortex por inspirarme con su Fic de FREE! Que no tiene nada que ver con hetalia pero lo ame, hooo casi se me olvida también a shuffle de mi cel. Por darme la inspiración y no dejarme morir antes de terminar de escribir.

* * *

_**Memorias de Tequila**_

Llovía… siempre que eso pasaba era un mal augurio en mi casa, pues siempre que llovía una botella de tequila era mi compañera por toda la noche y todo se volvía negro y las memorias más escondidas salían a flote en ese momento, tanto como el tequila, como el eran mi debilidad.

Recordaba con dolor y lágrimas el día que él me destruyo y me saqueo, era estúpido que aun así yo lo amara, sin importar todo el dolor que me causaba tenerlo cerca, tantas muertes que había provocado en mí, tantas personas que intentaron defenderme del demonio que me destruyo, mas recuerdo que yo les dije que lo atendieran como si fuera un invitado más, hasta que su verdadera intención salió a flote…. Conquistarme y dominarme siendo México y como Xóchitl romperme el corazón.

Intente olvidar que afuera llovía con una botella de tequila que fue sustituida por otras tres cuando su contenido se iba por mi garganta como si fuera agua simple. Mañana lo tenía que ver… teníamos una junta, también estaría esa persona que era dueño de sus sueños y fantasías aquel que lo tenía en su casa y era uno con él.

Los recuerdos me impedían ser yo misma siempre que esto pasaba y yo estaba sola, de nuevo volvía a ser la pequeña nación que luchaba contra un gigante y un demonio que nunca se tocó el corazón por mi o mi gente.

Cuando se enteraron que era mujer lo mandaron para que me conociera y se ganara mi débil corazón, si en ese momento no hubiera sido una escuincla lo más seguro es que no hubiera caído en su red, me hubiera mantenido fuerte, pero el llego con su hermoso acento y su promesa de algo mejor, deje de ver a mi gente, no sabía que eran esclavos, no lo supe hasta que Hidalgo se levantó en contra de ellos y no pude negárselo, fue el uno de los pocos criollos que realmente querían ser reconocidos como español, o más bien solo buscaba vengarse de ellos por no dejarlo ser uno….

Recuerdo que estaba tranquila y vestida con ropa que él me había dado, "la mejor de todo el mundo" según él pues era indecente que una nación usara ropa "indígena", yo le creí. Oí las campanadas a lo lejos era noche para misa…

-¡María!- entro gritando a mi cuarto.- ¡detenlos, se quieren levantar en contra nuestra!

-soy Xóchitl- rezongue- pero ¿contra mí? yo no les he hecho nada, son mi gente- tenía miedo nunca había estado en una guerra, mi pueblo siempre me había cuidado.

-no, contra ti no Mi pequeña María –enfatizo mi nuevo nombre, ese nombre con el que aún me llamaba-¡esos indios, se quieren levantar contra mí!, no entienden que soy su superior, que yo los domino, que ellos ya no son Tenochtitlan que ahora son la nueva España.

Y fue entonces donde vi lo que realmente significaba mi territorio y mi gente para él, eran solo un premio más, como los otros del sur con los que poco había hablado en persona pero los conocía por mi gente. El solo quería seguir teniendo el control sobre todos nosotros, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciega, todo el tiempo que él me mantuvo encerrada era para que yo no luchara contra él. Por qué lo que hizo con mi pueblo fue destruirlo y suprimirlo, puso templos en lo que antes era mi casa, puso a su dios sobre el mío, destruyo mis raíces e intento matar mi lengua natal y yo como nación lo deje.

Me sacudió, mas yo solo retrocedí, lo saque de mi cuarto, era imposible que ignorara a mi pueblo como lo hice, abrí el baúl que en el que guardaba mis cosas importantes y encontré ese hermoso vestido que me habían hecho las diferentes culturas de mi país, que gritaba mi verdadero nombre "Xóchitl" un Reyna de las flores, no una lacaya de un arrogante.

Y pese a que me volví independiente y mi pueblo me bautizo como México y deje de ser Nueva España, como persona no me pude librar de su encanto como hombre, me había enamorado de él y lo peor de caso seguía siéndole fiel pues adopte su lengua y la transforme, use la ropa que él me dio, nunca lo pude olvidar.

Existe algo que yo, dejando fuera el ser México, más bien lo veo como Xóchitl Fernández y es ese momento en donde me toco toparme al dueño de su corazón, ese arrogante y estúpido malcriado Italiano, que si bien era fuerte no podía darle todo lo que mis hermanos latinos y yo estábamos dispuestos a darle .

Había escuchado muchas veces de los hermanos Italia, veneciano me había visitado muchas veces incluso cuando fui Nueva España, los dos compartíamos ese amor por el jitomate (él siempre le dice tomate, por una extraña razón), pero un día al visitar su casa, conocí a su hermano que siempre fruncía el ceño, era su hermano mayor pero solo gritaba y maldecía.

-Mari…Xóchitl, él es mi fratelo Romano ~ve.-sonrió como si no notara que él me fulminaba con la mirada- está contento de que estés aquí.

-Wow tu eres la pequeña María, la insignificante María ¿tú eras Nueva España, no?, solo le ganaste a Antonio por que el estúpido de Francis se metió y estaba débil…..

Su tono de voz dolía, mas yo me negaba a tragarme sus palabras, quería aferrarme a la idea de r que yo era fuerte , aunque sea solo una cruel mentira, tanto como para mí como para mi gente.

-Romano, ¿Dónde te metiste? – era el, conocía ese tono de voz- vamos Romano, no te escondas.

Su voz retumbo en la casa de Italia y logro que mi mundo se volteara de cabeza, pero él no me buscaba a mí, se acercó a Romano le planto un beso en los labios y algo dentro de mí se rompió, pues cuando él me conquisto me había besado igual, sabía que el saludaba de beso, pero ese beso no esa clase de beso que él me enseño a dar… es beso que solo le puedes dar a tu persona especial.

-Toño-susurre y estoy segura que mi mirada cambio.

-¡aléjate, bastardo!- grito el sonrojado pero muy molesto Romano.

-¡oh vamos! no es la primera vez que te beso enfrente de Veneciano.

La bomba explotó dentro de mí, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y entonces mi corazón se destruyó.

He ahogado esos y más recuerdos en tequila, cada que llueve o me quedo sola, pero siempre que lo veo vuelvo a caer en su red de mentiras y eso me lastima cada día un poco más...

El sonido de mi celular me saco de aquel horrible mundo de pesadillas que era mi pasado, era un mensaje de texto de la persona que si bien no me había lastimado igual que Antonio, se divertía molestándome y haciéndome la vida imposible, mas siempre que me caía estaba apoyándome o aprovechándose de eso…

"_Xóchitl, keep calm! La lluvia ya pasara y todo el mal rato. __Love U. Alfred F. Jones"_

¡Maldito gringo!

* * *

**_Nota final:_** no me muero si me dejan un lindo review*w*


End file.
